To całkiem zabawna historia
by Aria090
Summary: Hermiona Granger przyjeżdża do Nory na wakacje. Pewien rudy osobnik bardzo cieszy się z jej przybycia, jednak nie jest to Ronald.


Witam, to pierwszy raz, kiedy publikuję tutaj moje opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Zapraszam do komentowania.

1

Nigdy nie lubiłam teleportacji. Chyba nigdy nie przywyknę do tego dziwnego uczucia, które jej towarzyszy. Nieprzyjemne ciągnięcie w okolicach pępka, trudności z oddychaniem. Ne jestem fanką tego sposobu podróżowania.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy moje stopy uderzyły o twardą, wyłożoną kamieniami dróżkę, prowadzącą do wysokiego, starego, lekko przekrzywionego domu. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i rozkoszowałam się zapachem świeżo skoszonej trawy. Złapałam mocniej wysuwaną rączkę mojej zaczarowanej walizki i powoli ruszyłam w stronę oświetlonego budynku. Oczywiście, że moja walizka musiała być zaczarowana. Jak inaczej mogłabym spakować do niej wszystkie potrzebne książki, podręczniki, zwoje pergaminów, szkolne szaty i zwykłe ubrania? W końcu jestem dziewczyną – nie odstępuję aż tak od normy i potrzebuję wielu rzeczy, kiedy gdzieś wyjeżdżam. Przynajmniej tak powiedział mój tata, widząc co pakuję do walizki.

Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie byłam niemożliwie szczęśliwa. Ronald zaproponował, żebym spędziła wakacje z jego rodziną i Harrym. Przyjęłam tę propozycję z ogromnym entuzjazmem, bo oznaczało to, że nie muszę jechać z rodzicami nad morze. Nie lubiłam tam spędzać wakacji, a moja mama i tata wręcz przeciwnie. Nie miałam nic przeciwko spędzeniu nad morzem paru dni, ale miesiąc to już przesada.

Przystanęłam na moment i zgięłam się w pół, opierając dłonie na udach. Strasznie się zasapałam, wchodząc pod górę. Na dodatek ciągnęłam za sobą ciężki bagaż. Kiedy już odpoczęłam, podjęłam z powrotem przerwany marsz.

W każdym razie, przez ostatnie tygodnie wprost emanowałam szczęściem, bo miałam okazję spędzić wakacje z moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. A pani Weasley traktowała mnie jak kolejnego członka rodziny – tak samo jak Harry'ego. Było to bardzo miłe z jej strony. Ale czemu się tu dziwić, wszyscy Weasleyowie byli mili.

W końcu dotarłam do metalowej, lekko sponiewieranej furtki, którą otworzyłam delikatnym kopnięciem. Podwórko Weasley'ów jak zwykle było trochę zaniedbane. Trawa w niektórych miejscach zżółkła i wyschła, w świetle padającym z okien mogłam zauważyć kilka piłek różnych rozmiarów, którymi rodzeństwo zapewne grało w Quiddicha. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się i szybkim krokiem pokonałam małą odległość, jaka mi pozostała. Energicznie zapukałam do drzwi. Niemal od razu ktoś mi otworzył. Była to pani Weasley.

– Hermiona, kochanie! Jak dobrze cię widzieć – zawołała kobieta, porywając mnie w objęcia. – Ron! Hermiona już przyjechała!

Usłyszałam tupot stóp nad głową, co mogło oznaczać jedynie to, że Ronald zbiegał po schodach, aby mnie przywitać. Nie myliłam się. Kilka sekund później jego ruda czupryna wyłoniła się zza ściany. Podbiegł do mnie, uściskał mocno, podnosząc mnie przy tym z ziemi. Kiedy już wypuścił mnie z objęć, uśmiechnął się radośnie i oznajmił:

– Harry przyjedzie dopiero jutro wieczorem. Ginny roznosi już od obiadu, lepiej się z nią przywitaj.

– Już lecę – zaśmiałam się i wbiegłam po schodach do pokoju mojej przyjaciółki. Walizkę zostawiłam w kuchni, bo wiedziałam, że Ron i tak wtaszczy ją po schodach.

Minęło parę godzin zanim Ginny i ja skończyłyśmy plotkować i opowiadać o początku naszych wakacji. Stwierdziłyśmy, że musimy wybrać się do miasta, bo ruda odkryła nową lodziarnię. Przy okazji wypytałam ją o jej związek z Harrym. Powiedziała, że jest im ze sobą bardzo dobrze i jest całkowicie pewna tego, że go kocha. Ucieszyłam się, kiedy to usłyszałam, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że i Ginny i Harry są szczęśliwi. A to przecież ważne. Ginny opowiadała mi również o spotkaniu z Luną. Obie były podekscytowane tym, że po wakacjach zaczną szósty rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Spytała też czy pomogę jej w nauce, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Oczywiście się zgodziłam, bo uwielbiam udzielać ''korków''.

Ginny w pewnym momencie zasnęła. Też miałam ochotę się położyć, ale głód zwyciężył. Na palcach, uważając, żeby nie narobić hałasu, zeszłam do kuchni po skrzypiących schodach. Wszyscy domownicy chyba spali, bo dom pogrążony był w ciemnościach.

Parę minut później siedziałam na kuchennym blacie i pałaszowałam własnoręcznie przygotowaną kanapkę i popijałam letnią herbatę. Machałam radośnie nogami, które zwisały dość wysoko nad podłogą.

– Ekhem – odkaszlnął ktoś, zwracając na siebie moją uwagę.

Drgnęłam i zmrużyłam oczy, żeby przyjrzeć się osobie opierającej się o framugę drzwi. Był to ewidentnie chłopak. Wysoki, szczupły, światło księżyca oświetlało jego rude włosy. Ręce zaplótł na piersi, jedną nogę wystawił do przodu. W tym wątłym świetle mogłam też dostrzec to, że był ubrany tylko w krótkie spodenki, takie jakie zakłada się na mugolską siłownię.

– Smacznego – powiedział wesołym głosem.

– Fred, wystraszyłeś mnie. – Zrobiłam urażoną minę. On oczywiście wiedział, że wcale nie jestem zła.

– Wybacz. – Podszedł trochę bliżej. Zatrzymał się i przyjrzał mi się uważnie. Po chwili zdecydował się usiąść koło mnie na blacie. Jeszcze raz otaksowałam go spojrzeniem. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, jego stopy znajdowały się zaledwie kilka centymetrów nad podłogą. Rozczochrane włosy, widocznie dawno ich nie przycinał, lekko opalone ramiona i tors. Kiedy mój wzrok powędrował na jego umięśniony brzuch, zarumieniłam się i z wielkim zaangażowaniem powróciłam do jedzenia kanapki.

Fred również mi się przyglądał. Czułam na sobie jego spojrzenie. Gdyby tylko nie ten przeklęty rumieniec, mogłabym udawać, że tego nie widzę. Ale Fred tylko sięgnął po mój kubek z herbatą i pociągnął z niego duży łyk.

– Problemy ze snem? – zapytałam, kiedy już skończyłam przeżuwać ostatni kęs kanapki.

– Taak. George tak chrapie, że nie da się spać.

Zachichotałam, a on popatrzył na mnie, przekrzywiając głowę, przez co znów się roześmiałam. Odpowiedział mi wesołym uśmiechem.

– Dlaczego się nie przywitałaś, kiedy przyjechałaś?

– Ron powiedział, że Ginny wariowała przez pół dnia, więc najpierw przywitałam się z nią. Znasz przecież swoją siostrę, od razu chciała usłyszeć wszystko o moich wakacjach, a przecież nie widziałyśmy się tylko jakieś dwa i pół tygodnia – odpowiedziałam, wpatrując się uparcie w swoje kolana.

– A już zaczynałem myśleć, że o mnie zapomniałaś. – zaśmiał się cicho Fred.

Posłałam mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

– Myślałem o tym, żeby w końcu zrobić jakiś użytek z pokoju Percy'ego i urządzić tam swoje gniazdko – zmienił nagle temat – Najchętniej, to bym się wyprowadził z Nory, ale muszę czekać, aż odbudują moją kamienicę. A podobno teraz mają ważniejsze sprawy, niż moje kochane mieszkanko.

Znowu zachichotałam, co mnie zmartwiło. Podejrzanie dużo chichotałam tego wieczoru.

– No wiesz, w końcu zniszczono większość Pokątnej. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że od razu odbudują twoje mieszkanie.

– Tak, ale można pomarzyć – posłał mi łobuzerski uśmiech. – A więc co sądzisz o moim pomyśle?

– Nie zaczyna się zdania od ''a więc''. – Wiedziałam, że nie lubi, kiedy go poprawiam. Zeskoczył z blatu, stanął naprzeciwko mnie i oparł dłonie po obu moich bokach. – Uważam, że to całkiem rozsądny plan. Ty i George trochę od siebie odpoczniecie, będziesz miał swoją przestrzeń. Więcej miejsca na twoje wynalazki. I może będziesz się wysypiał, bez chrapania brata.

Jego twarz była niebezpiecznie blisko mojej. Ale niespecjalnie miałam ochotę się od niego odsuwać.

– Ach, tak. Sen. spokojny, błogi sen. Ale wiesz, pokój może też służyć do czegoś zupełnie innego. – Znów ten jego przeklęty, szelmowski uśmiech.

– Mówisz? – sapnęłam niemalże w jego usta.

– Mhmm.

– Chyba pójdę spać. Jestem padnięta. – Aby dodać wiarygodności moim słowom ziewnęłam potężnie. Zsunęłam się z blatu, ale dłonie Freda ani drgnęły. – Dobranoc. – Jednak jakoś udal mi się przecisnąć koło niego.

– Karaluchy na twarz – powiedział tylko i wskoczył z powrotem na blat.

Pognałam po schodach do pokoju, który dzieliłam z Ginny i nie zważając na to, że wciąż jestem w ubraniach, położyłam się do łóżka.


End file.
